Storm wing
by bigmike33321
Summary: A storm literally rocks Ooo and through it a misterous man apperes and tells things that will figurativly rock Finn's world. Who is this man you may ask? Well read to find out! Rated M because i still don't know if i'm gonna include lemons or not.
1. Changes

Adventure Time story chapter one

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, enjoy**

Finn and Jake were coming home after seeing Flame princess. They were talking and joking about things, stuff… life. As they come up to a hill with a good view of their tree fort house.

Finn was laughing so hard that tears were running down his checks.

"hahahaha *sigh* you know what Jake? Things have been going so well lately," Finn was saying. "I mean with Flambo around, I can finally hug flame princess without getting hurt any more. But I wish I can kiss her, you know what's up with that?"

"Uh….mmmmm I can't really say exactly", sais Jake. "It's complicated and…. It… might not work out any way…."

Finn looked at his dog brother in surprise. "W-w-w Why would you say that Jake?" asked Finn in a slightly hurt voice. But before Jake could answer they came up to their front door. Their was a note nailed to the door. Finn tentivly took the note from the door. It was a single long sheet with an envelope taped to it. He gave it a once over and said "what the…? Jake look at this." He took the letter and read out loud:

"Dear Finn and Jake

You don't know me but I am kind of like your guardian angel and soon I will reveal myself to you soon enough maybe sooner that _I_ think but there is a big rain storm coming over Ooo. And your lady; Flame princess is in danger of being snuffed out in the gully that's sure to come. Bring her to your house immediately after reading this, the storm is coming before sun set. Don't worry I took precautions and enclosed instructions on what to do so she doesn't burn down your house sighed: you'll know soon enough.

P.S. and no Finn I am not evil, but you'll know when you meet me."

They stared at each other for a few minutes then Finn was the first to speak: "That's crazy right? I mean it's been dry for weeks theirs no way that a storm could pass by… right?"

Jake replied," I don't know Finn, I've been feeling uneasy all day; animal instincts you know. But I'll have a stretch up to see if there is some thing coming."

He then stretched up about a couple hundred feet, and scanned a 360 view of the horizon. Finally he saw it; a huge boiling mass of black clouds occupying the Northwest part of the sky and seemed to get bigger and closer as the minutes pass.

He stretched back down and said,"Yah there's, HUGE, clouds coming from that way" he said pointing towards the direction where he saw the clouds. "I think we should take our 'angel's' warning seriously, those clouds looked like it could blow over the Ice kings mountain."

Finn thought for a second and opened up the envelope and pulled out the paper with in and read out loud: "Put the sheet enclosed with this document and put it in the bottom center of your house , then chant the words on the cloth and flame shield will be placed on your entire house." He reached in the envelope and _still _reached in side it his whole arm up to his elbow was in side this small 6x4 envelope. "Holy… this thing is magic! Wait what this?" he pulled out a neatly folded piece of cloth. Then he flicked his arm and the cloth fell open to reveal a 3ftx3ft cloth with a circle and a bunch of runes etched into the sides and words that spelled a bunch of gibberish.

"! Jake, take a look at this!"

He gave it to Jake and his eye brows shot up. "Isn't this the words that Flambo always says to cast flame shield on us?", Jake asked.

"Yah I was thinking the same thing." He looked at the place where Jake pointed out the storm; he could now see the clouds coming over the mountains. He then looked at the sun about an hour or two before the sun set and the storm started… just like the 'angel's' note said it would.

"I say let's go and get Flame princess", said Finn. "Those clouds look like they could snuff out the Flame kingdom along with the Ice kings mountain." With that the two brothers ran back the way they came. In a half hour they came back to Flame princess's burning house. In the fading light the flames looked quite luminous to Finn, but he couldn't think about that right now, the clouds were almost over head. They stopped outside of her flaming front door and they both yelled; "FLAME PRINCESS, FLAME PRINCESS COME OUT, QUICK". She slid out of the flames themselves and materialized as her normal self right next to Finn.

"What is it? I thought you guys left an hour ago and-"

"No time to explain", fin said cutting her off," long story short, there's a huge rain storm coming and we need you to come with us or you'll get snuffed out"

Flame princess looked stunned for a second then looked at the sky, the mass of clouds was covering the entire sky now and you could literally sense that the heavens were getting ready to let it pour.

She looked back at Finn and Jake and said; "Ok, just… let me get Flambo".

Finn & Jake totally forgot about Flambo and mentally slapped themselves. But then Flame princess came back with a drowsy looking fire cat in her arms. Without further words they sprinted to the tree house/fort.

When they get to the valley where the two brothers live, they were 25ft, 20ft, 15ft… all of a sudden the heavens opened up and poured over the entire valley. Flame princess screamed in pain and panic, she dropped Flambo , who woke up quickly with the rain gully coming down on them. Finn acted on 'like like' energy and scooped up Flame princess bridal style and sprinted towards the house while Jake picked up Flambo and ran after Finn.

Inside, Flame princess and Flambo were both panting in pain and steaming.

Finn touched his girlfriend gingerly and said; "Are you ok? Can I do anything to help?" She panted and caught her breath after a minute or so, the steam was evaporating slowly.

She then said in a weak voice; "Can you get us some coal… it helps with our fire." Finn went to go to the furnous and got a couple of the dirty stones for both the princess and Flambo. They ate and while they ate, their flames grew brighter and the rest of the water steamed and evaporated. Finn smiled seeing that his girlfriend was feeling better so soon. Then he noticed that that his treasure room was catching fire… quickly.

Thinking fast Finn said "Jake where's the center of the house!?"

"Right here under the ladder", Jake replied also seeing that their house was catching fire so quickly. Finn unfolded the sheet and placed it as neat as he can under the ladder that leads to his living room. When it was square and wrinkle free he started to chant the words that Flambo always sais to put flame shield on them. The circle with the runes etched onto the sides started to glow a soft ruby color. When he didn't work he tried again and the color grew brighter. Three tries later and it glew a fierce crimson color, and exploded with a fierce blueberry color expanding through the walls and up to the entire tree when it as done and the light faded the whole house was coated in a candy blue.

The flames in the parlor died with nothing to consume. Flambo stared at them in amazement and said; "That was impressive, but your not magic how did you do d'at?" Finn gave him a shout version of the note and the sheet with the circle and the instructions on how to cast it (please note that the sheet shriveled up and turned to ash at this time).

Flame princess got a confused look and put looked at the floor in thought.

"Weird", she said "I got a note like that a few weeks ago. It said to not go into a canyon near red rock ridge. I went by and hesitated and then a huge rock slide happened and buried like, half the canyon. If it wasn't for this 'guardian angle' I would be dead about half a month by now."

Finn looked outraged, but decided not to say anything. They stood there in the front treasure room/parlor for a few seconds nobody moving. Finally Flambo said; "it's been a long night, why don't you's two show us where we'll be sleeping, eh?"

Finn said, "Ok Flame princess you can have my bed I can sleep on the couch. Jake you can sleep in the same spot as usual to keep the princess company. Flambo you can sleep where ever."

"I think I want Flambo to stay with me", the princess said shyly. "I know you have flame shield on you but… I need something warm and alive to comfort me right now, and… it'll be inappropriate to sleep together right now." Finn was impressed, a little, but understanding at the same time. He nodded slowly and said OK.

They came up to the ladder and Finn stepped aside and said, "Ladies first". She smiled at his gentlemanliness and stepped up to climb. Finn thought for a second and said "Wait! Um… maybe I should go first… um your wearing a dress."

She got a confused look and then it hit her. "Oh… I see". She stepped aside to let fin go up first both blushing madly. Jake stretched up with Finn and Flambo hopped on the princess's shoulder as she started to climb. They came up to their living room and Finn walking to a second ladder, Finn said, "give me a second ok Flame princess?" he then scurried up the ladder and was up in less than 3 seconds. Flame princess's curiosity got the better of her and started to climb up the ladder. She came up just in time to see Finn put on his pajama top and zip up. Her face got hot, and then Finn turned around and jumped a little startled, but didn't seem to notice her blush.

"Oh good you're here. This is where you'll be sleeping", Finn gestured to the bed next to him. "I'll be taking my sleeping bag down stairs in a second; we might watch a movie, ever seen Heat Signature?"

She looked startled and dejected. "Movie?" she replied in a slight daze.

Finn looked down in thought and muttered; "Oh, right… the lamp…. Whelp we'll have to get you acquainted with B-MO."

Still looking confused Finn took her hand and led her to the ladder and let her down first, then went down after a second or two.

All of them came around to the couch and huddled up with some blankets especially Finn and Jake, flame shield repels heat but doesn't do well and/or completely intensifies coldness. Jake had just introduced B-MO and NEPTER to Flame princess and Flambo and was gonna start the movie when Flame princess just remembered something; "Oh no, I forgot my scented candles."

Finn said, "Do you want me and Jake to go and get them for you?" before Jake or Flame princess could say anything several flashes of lightening shown through all of the windows and thunder shook the house to their jaws. They all replied; "No" then they all started laughing.

Two hours later the movie was just ending when Flame princess started yawning. Flambo passed out about a half hour into the movie. Jake picked Flambo up and stretched into his room and Finn took Flame princess up too. When they got their, Finn took his sleeping bag and tucked Flame princess into his bed, Jake put Flambo at the foot of the bed, who immediately curled up like a regular house cat. With every one settled in Finn went back down to the living room and set him self up on the couch.

He couldn't shake this feeling of dread and got up twice to check to see if Flame princess was OK. The constant flash of lightening and monstrous clap of thunder was not helping his mood. Finally, he thought about sun sets and how the colors reminded him of Flame princess's orange skin and crimson red hair, fell into a blissful sleep.

About 5 hours later, or about 2 nano seconds it felt like to Finn, a HUGE clap of thunder literally _rocked_ the entire house, sacking the couch like somebody flipped it. Finn fell from the couch with a muffled _oomph. _From above Jake yelled; "Oh my glob! Finn?! Did you feel that?!"

Finn yelled back from the floor; "Yah. Is Flame princess OK?"

"She's fine man, just a little shaken up that's all"

Before Finn could say every thing else, several flashes of lightening streaked right out side of the house and not even a nano second later those claps of thunder that was _definitely_ not natural boomed so hard and loud that raddled and cracked all of the glass inside of the house. Flame princess shrieked and Finn bolted up right so fast that he ripped his sleeping bag to shreds. Then shot strait up the ladder to his room. Jake and Flambo were up; Jake had his fists enlarged so they were 15x as big like giant boxing gloves, Flambo was mutter incantations in his strange magic language creating flaming runes around the room. Finn went to Flame princess who was still in bed hugging her knees. Finn went up to her and asked; "What's wrong?"

She replied thoughtfully; "This storm… it's not right. Usually if it's normal I would find a cave to stay in until it passes…. But this one… the moment I saw it I knew that there was something _big_ behind it, like a super charger to a regular battery. This storm is defiantly not natural and something bad is out side near this house. I'm not sure how close but its close."

Before Finn or any one else could say any thing more lightening lit up the room and BOOMING thunder felt like it was shaking the earth to the very core. Then something weird happened, several arcs of lightening fell and focused on one point in front of the house where they could see from the bedroom window. They all got up and went to the window to see what was happening: the arc's of lightening came together and made a ball point in mid air near the ground. Then it….. Disappeared. Just like…_blup_ and it was gone. Or so they thought.

All of a sudden a huge flash of searing white light enveloped the house and faded. The house was fine in fact it was better the cracked and shattered glass was mysteriously fixed, Flambo's magic runes were gone, and the house sized flame shield was strengthened 10 fold. When they all got their sight back, they just stood their and stared at each other in a stunned silence. Their eyes said: _"what in glob's green earth just happened?_". Before any one could say anything, their was a pounding, like somebody knocking franticly on a door or a wall. Which is, in fact, exactly that; somebody pounding on their front door. Every one went down stairs, Finn with his family sword, Jake with a crossbow, and Flame princess wielding live fire in her hands. Flambo went and hid under the bed awhile ago.

With every one in the treasure room, the pounding started up again, this time more frantic. Finn jumped up and pulled the door open. If things couldn't get weirder, it just did. A person was on the other side of the door. It was about 5'4 and it's left arm was limp and bloody, right arm was up right with a one edged sword as long as it's arm and was using the butt of the sword to pound on the door. It's hair was black and lying flat on his head wet, it was wearing a long black trench coat that came down to its knees, and a matching colored back pack. And at that moment it collapsed.

Finn moved out of the way before it impaled it self on his sword. It fell on the floor and stayed still. Every one was silent for a few seconds before the thing on the floor moaned, and started breathing raggedly. Finn, being the hero that he is, dropped his sword and knelt to it. He sat him up against the wall and removed its coat. The arm was cut up in several places and was losing a lot of blood. It's under shirt was torn and covered in blood, but it looked like a button down shirt.

Then it said; "Uuummm… help?"

Finn was so surprised he jumped up a little. "Its ok we're not here to hurt you, were going to try to help you".

"I did the best I could… used up almost all my power… had to put up a barrier to hold them back." It said in a soft male voice.

"OK… I have no idea what your saying dude, but you're loosing a lot of blood-

"Of course I'm losing blood… I nearly got my arm cut off more times than I can count… UMF!"

It started coughing and pitched forward. "There's a med-kit in my back pack front pocket… get it and help me stitch this up… you do know how to stitch up wounds don't you?"

"Of course I know how to stitch up a cut! I'm Finn the hero!" Finn said proudly "now, Jake help me get him up to the couch" The man was near black-out now and most of his blood was already gone. Jake grew bigger and picked up the man, then stretched up to the living room.

They laid him out on the couch and got out the med-kit.

Half an hour later the man's arm was stitched up and a wound that had a green substance on his lower left stomach. Every thing disinfected, and cleaned even the blood was gone.

"Good thing we did that plastic surgery on Lumpy Space Princess huh?" Says Jake.

"Yah", replies Finn.

"Good thing I had those pain killers…", sais the man a little loopy. "I'm goona go to sleep now…. Ponies."

Finn and Jake just look at each other. "Hey man I think you should stay a wake you lost a lot of blood an-"

"Just make sure I'm still breathing every now and then… I'll see… you… in the… morning…." The man's voice just kept getting quieter until he stopped talking. Finn looked alarmed for a second before the man started snoring slightly.

"Phew, for a second I thought he died." said Jake. "Well I don't think we can move him, me and Flambo will keep watch over him. You and the princess go up stairs and get some sleep."

Finn looked startled, "Ok I'll just need some blankets to sleep on the floor and-

"Just sleep in the bed together."

Finn's face just got red so red that it could match the princess's flaming red hair. "Um Jake do you think that that's OK?"

"Yes Finn its OK", said the princess, who at this point was very quiet since the man came and got stitched up. "Besides the flame shield will keep you cold, being that it repels heat and all. I won't be able to burn you but I can keep you from freezing to death."

Finn thought about it for a second. The storm was still going on out side but the lightening stopped and the rain was going at a heavy shower now instead of a maelstrom.

"OK princess, it is cold come on I'm tired."

They started up to the ladder before Jake said playfully

,"Don't do any thing I wouldn't do "

Before Finn or the princess could say any thing Jake started laughing and then if things couldn't get weirder it just did. "Haaaaa Haaaa *sniff* Hee *sniff* hee? *sniff-sniff-sniff*"

Jake started sniffing at the unconscious man on the couch and pulled back his still sopping wet hair away from his eyes.

"Whoa dude. Finn I think you better check this out."

Finn walked over and let out a gasp. The man's face wasn't a mans at all, but it looked a few years older than Finn him self maybe 14, 15? But what surprised him more was the reaction he got when he first saw Susan Strong.

"Oh no not again", said Finn "his face looks just like mine, this is just gonna turn out like Susan all over again" Finn said almost near tears.

"No dude", said Jake a little soothingly, "he has a smell, kind of like you, dude he smells human. Not like beast people or like Susan. He has a smell that's similar to yours. Finn I think he's 100% human."

They all just stared at the man (boy?) then Finn wordlessly went up to bed. Flame princess stared at him in concern, Flambo started chanting in a slightly different tone and format with _green_ runes popping up with sparks slowly coming off of it, like fairy dust. They floated over the couch and the man seemed to be breathing slightly better. "Healing runes" Flambo said, as if to make it easer to understand. Flame princess just went up to the room, while Jake sat down and watched the man; Flambo continued chanting sending up green runes. When the princess got the bedroom Finn was already in bed with his back to the ladder entrance. The princess walked up to the bed and pulled the blankets up to let herself in, Finn stiffened but the princess ignored it. When she was settled she put her arms around Finn. She could feel the tension in his body but said; "It must be a shocker to see another possible human when you're the only one."

Finn was silent for a while, the princess was starting to fall asleep when he said; "it's not so much of a shocker than… a false hope. I mean the only other maybe human is a possible fish- person that I met by accident. And then this guy shows up in a supernatural storm half-dead and we patch him up and he might die while we sleep…"

"Its ok Finn", sais the princess soothingly, half asleep style "we can sort this out in the morning…" she's drifting off to dream land now where she can touch Finn without the hurt and guilt. Finn noticing that she's slipping off to sleep, smiles. Then he does something that could have killed the world; He turns around and plants a peck on the princess's cheek. The princess who was out but not _completely _out feels this and her emotions starts to erupt before she thinks she's dreaming go's completely under. But her flame still burns bright and, despite the flame shield, warms up the room considerably, Finn smiles to him self, turns back around and falls into another blissful sleep with them both dreaming about the same thing.

In the morning Finn is awoken by the smell and sound of sizzling bacon and eggs. Getting up with his gut more than his mind he goes down the ladder to the living room. Flame princess, who woke up by Finns movement, gets up to follow the zombie. They were making their way to the kitchen when Finn tripped over…Jake?

"Wha.. Jake?", Finn said groggily. "What are you doing? Is flambo making breakfast?"  
"Mmuuf… lady don't poke me… I don't wana be pink" Finn just kicked him awake.

"WHGH. Finn! Why did you do that?!"

"Sorry man, long night, who's making breakfast?"

"Fine I'll make it…. Wait who is making breakfast? Flambo?"

They look around the room. The green runs are still there, just floating around. And the fire cat in question was flat on its back, stretched out, mouth open and a gurgling, snoring, lava like drool and noise was coming out of its mouth, that formed a puddle. Good thing the flame shield was still in place or else the house would have burned down ages ago.

Jake said, "Flambo get up." He got up more easily that Jake though a bit startled. "Wha? Man I had this great dream about the Breakfast princess and her sister… but you don't need to hear it. It's a bit embarrassing…. Who's making food? It smells like heaven!"

We don't know…" said Finn slowly, looking at the couch. It was empty… along with the one sided sword. They all looked at where Finn was staring then in unison tip-toed to the kitchen entrance.

The man was at the stove prodding bacon with a spatula, deciding it was done took it out of the pan and onto some plates. Then snapped his fingers and the plates flew on to the table 5 in all, one was less loaded than the rest. Then he turned and they all got a first good look at him. He was indeed only a few years older than Finn, definitely about 15; he was wearing black cameo-pants, and an open button down shirt. His feet were bare and from the looks of it the nasty wound on his stomach was not healed, but all of the wounds on his arm were gone completely. His skin still pale, from the blood loss, but looked like he had a light tan. He was smiling and had brown eyes and messy curly black hair, bed head.

He spoke; "I wanted to thank you so I made breakfast. Hope you don't mind, its not every day I almost get massacred and my assignments' save my life, but I raided your pantry and made you guys some pancakes, bacon and eggs. Sorry but I replaced your own bacon with my own turkey bacon. Pork doesn't exactly agree with me" Yep, definitely a teenager. His voice was soft but sounded like he could have fun in a polite way, and the slight voice change from boy to young man was evident too.

He sat down at the less filled plate, and started to eat slowly. He gestured for them to sit, they did.

Flame princess said, "Um Mr.…?

"Michael. Call me Michael… or Mike what ever floats your boat."

"OK … Mr. Michael, not to be rude but me and Flambo are fire elementals and your food would just burn up to ashes in our mouths so…"

"Oh, no problem." He spoke some strange language, then made spirit fingers and the food on the two plates at the flame peoples plates sparkled then turned coal black.

"There now you'll get your 'fire elemental' nutrition and still taste what I made in the first place."

She took a peace of coal-bacon and bit off a peace, crunching it and then made a real happy face.

"Oh my GLOB!" she yelled. "Is this what you guys eat all of the time? Its so delicious!" She then picked up the rock hard pancakes and eggs and ate every thing in a few minutes. The rest seeing her heat so 'healthy' started eating too. Finn seeing how good a cook he was, just stared at the guy. He looked so human… but couldn't be… could he? He looked so much human kind of what Finn saw in the mirror. But the man could be a shape-shifter, or even a vampire… which would be impossible with him seeing no fang marks on his neck, or the fact that he was sitting in direct sunlight. The man; Michael was politely eating slowly, finally noticed Finn wasn't eating and just staring at him.

"What's wrong little man?", he asked. "Did I under cook your bacon?"

"No the bacon's fine, delicious in fact! But there's something I want to ask you."

"Shoot"

"Are you human?" Every one stopped eating seeing that the atmosphere just drastically changed.

Michael replied, "You're wondering this because you're the only human in about 1000 miles from Ooo right?"

Jake, who was drinking some orange juice, just did a spit take.

Finn excitingly said, "You mean theirs other human out there?"

"Well… yes. But before you get any ideas, humans are a corrupted species; if they see you they will tear you apart for pleasure and laughs and leave you for dead. Don't look surprised Finn, this world almost died 1000's of times and humans still don't see how to unite and survive. And I should know…. I've been on the every brink of disaster and pulled this world out from the frying pan every single time." His voice got wistful and far away for a second, but then got back to normal.

"So don't go running off to something that will kill you. And I'm not saying it might kill you, I'm saying it _will_ kill you…. Excuse me for a moment." He got up and walked over to the window, every one looked at each other then back at Michael. He opened the window looked out of it and… threw up! He hurled what little he had in his stomach all out the window. He came back and said shakily; "sorry… that guy missed my kidney but got my intestines good." He went to the sink and washed out his mouth and face.

"And to answer your question Finn, yes I am human, though not completely. I mean my anatomy is human but I was born nearly 2000 years ago, and no I'm not a vampire, just immortal. I was granted immortality along time ago to complete a task that will inevitably save the world from itself… if that'll make any sense to you." They all just stared at him.

"And to answer your unasked follow up question yes I am your 'guardian angel' I put that note on your door yesterday and yes I have been watching you. Guardian angel, duh."

They just stared at him awestruck.

"I really shouldn't have told you that but hey I need to start running my own show."

His face got far away like he was thinking deep about something. Then raised his hand and said "back-pack" his black back-pack flew from the living room and sat neatly in his hand. He then opened it and stated pulling out things that didn't even fit in there. Finally he got frustrated and placed it on the ground put his hand out and said, "Glasses" a pair of wire rimmed glasses flew out to his palm, and put them on. Usually Finn would think glasses were for nerds but he managed to pull it off by looking good in a smart-nice guy sort of way. Then he looked at Finn and his smile melted off of Michaels face. Then he looked at Jakes face and his eyes got wide.

He then reached out as if to swipe something out of air and pulled his sword out of thin air. It was sheathed. He moved so fast that he was just a blur to every one and knocked the butt of the sword against Jake and pinned him against the wall. He put the sheathed sword against his neck and shouted "WHY JOHSUA WHY? WHY AFTER ALL THIS TIME DO YOU COME BACK TO TORMENT ME? Who was it? Zachariah, Death? Who?!"

Finn and every one got up to help Jake but Michael just tensed and every one was thrown back by a mysterious force. Jake managed to get some words out "I'm not … Joshua… he was my … father." Michael realizing what he was doing dropped him and backed up far. He then dropped on his butt and hugged his knees still clutching his sword. He was crying muttering "I'm sorry… so sorry Joshua." Finn got up and went to go and help Jake who was gasping for air.

Finally Michael looked up and took a long good look at Jake. Then pointed his hand at Jake and… snapped his fingers. A bolo hat proofed onto Jake's head. Michael sucked in a breath and said "You look just like him. You could be his twin. I'm so sorry Jake the other angels kept your identity partially hidden from me. If I had know that your Joshua's son then I would have… wait? If your Joshua's son then Finn that makes you…."

He looked at Finn like a thought _literally_ struck him. "OMG! Finn I knew your parents!"

Finn just looked bewildered, "well of course you knew them. You just attacked Jake because he looked like dad!"

"What? Oh yah. No I mean… um… Finn", Michael says slowly. " Finn I knew your _birth_ parents. They were my best friends. And shortly after you were born they named me your god-father. Finn I'm you god-father."

END OF CHAPTER1

**Authors note: I was having mixed feelings about posting this or not because I actually sent this to the producers at frederator studios where Fred Seibert, the executive producer of Adventure time, to see if I could get this made into an episode. My inspiration was the Me-Mow episode how a **_**drawling**_** got made into an episode so yah…. Couldn't hurt to try right? Welp read and review please review guests welcome and stuff. **


	2. Update authors note

Dear readers,

I would like to start off by saying that I am sorry for not updating in the past months. It's been hard both emotionally and physically to deal with some shit, buuut, I would like to say that I will start writing again and that this is just a notice. So… hers whats gonna go down.

1st I shall finish What Ever Happens, Happens by ether this Friday or Saturday, hopefully Friday.

2nd I shall start another chapter for the DOAWP story and have it up their around next wensday… hopefully…

3rd….. I don't know. When I get the gravity falls one up I will take this down and put it on my Bio. OH! That's 3rd, I'll be updateing my profile so you can know a little bit about me too!

And 4th Depending on some circumstances I will also update the Adventure Time story too. If not, then I'm gonna have to start chapter two again from scratch….. Long story:p

This has been bigmike33321, signing out…..*BOOP!*


End file.
